It Tastes like Romance and Disaster
by nkitty29
Summary: ."Mikoto? This critic says it should be burned down." S.H will die. Sasuke will make sure of that. How dare she give his restaurant such a review? This chef has one goal in mind: Revenge! Oh yes, also find out who that new pink customer is. Sasu x Saku
1. Recipe One

I don't own Naruto and never will…

New story in this ocean of like 218390473894 other stories.  
It comes to life! This story has been in my notebook for a year and it's fed up of being ignored!

AU! AU! (What's new?) Be warned of OOC! Grammar mistakes here and there.

"Mikoto? This critic says it should be burned down." S.H will die. Sasuke will make sure of that. How dare he (or she) give his restaurant such a review? This chef has one goal in mind: Revenge! Oh yes, also find out who that new pink customer is. Sasu x Saku

**It Tastes like Romance and Disaster**

**Recipe One**

* * *

"Good evening and welcome to Mikoto."

The hostess of the restaurant gave a charming smile to the pink haired woman who approached the desk.

Sakura gave a smile of her own before greeting the red headed hostess. "Hello, reservation for one under the name Kate Nakamura."

The hostess nodded and looked down at the books. Her ruby red eyes scanned for the name.

As the other woman searched for the information, the green eyed woman allowed her eyes to wander the area. She took in every detail; the color scheme, the music, the plants, the designs on the wall, the furniture, you name it. So far, she liked what she was seeing. Nothing was out of place.

"Ah yes, here it is." Sakura turned back to the red head. "Please this way."

...-...

"Excuse me!" The young silver haired waiter entered the massive kitchen that had busy bodies moving in all directions. He made his way through the kitchen passing runners that carried various dishes in and out.

"Uchiha-san!" He made it to his boss' station. The delicious aroma of grilled salmon coated with spicy seasoning wrapped around the waiter. His nose went to heaven and his stomach was craving for the dish.

The tall dark haired man behind the stove didn't bother to look at the waiter. He focused on the plate he was preparing. He grabbed some herbs started to decorate the plate, adding the finishing touches. "What is it?" His tone was sharp. He really didn't like any distractions when he was working.

The waiter was bit nervous, but got over it. Right now, he couldn't waste time. "The lady in table seven wants the Lavender dish." The young man quickly said in one breath.

"You told her that we ran out of that certain fish?" The Uchiha questioned. He pushed the finished dish to the side which was quickly grabbed by one of the runners.

The waiter nodded, "Yes, but she seems not to understand. She wants the Lavender dish, she demands it." He sighed as he thought back to that woman. She was causing him such a headache. "She's creating quite a scene. I told her I'll work something out."

He had to remember the motto: _Make the customer happy!_

Sasuke sighed as he too remembered that motto. He looked up at the server who was waiting for an answer. In the Uchiha's head thoughts were running in all ways.

Make the woman the happy? Though at the moment, they didn't have that type of fish to make the dish. The new shipment will be coming in tomorrow morning. He doubted the woman will wait. Or just kick her out? He really couldn't afford the latter option. He would **love** to send that woman away, however, that wasn't such a professional thing to do.

"Kankuro!" The chef shouted. His voice quickly hushed those around him.

The brunette looked up to his employer, but didn't stop cutting the onions. "Yeah?"

"Make that sauce of yours. I'm going to need it for a new dish." The wheels in Sasuke's head were spinning as a new recipe was forming in his mind.

The other cook raised an eyebrow. New? Kankuro washed away the thoughts and focused on work. "Got it!"

Sasuke turned back to the younger man. "Tell her that the chef is making a special dish for her. It will be even better than the Lavender one."

The waiter wasted no time to deliver the message.

...-...

"Good evening."

Sakura was a bit startled at the voice of the man. She was seated only a few seconds ago and already the server was here. Quick service. She'll have to make a note of that.

Her emerald eyes looked up at the waiter. His clothing complimented the dark color theme in the place. Not bad.

"My name is Suigetsu, I will be your waiter this tonight." The light blue haired man continued playing the nice waiter routine. "So what can I get you tonight?"

The pink haired woman looked back down at the menu. "To start I would like the Shrimp Lollipop. Don't add too much ginger on it, please."

The pale man made a note of her order. "To drink?"

"Surprise me with something good."

The Hozuki chuckled at this. "Very well Miss." Suigetsu bid his good bye and went on his way, leaving the pink woman alone.

The woman turned her attention back to the menu. She read over each plate. They were a bit costly, but she wasn't surprised. They all sounded very tasty. Sakura liked what she was reading. Though, she'll have to taste it to make a final conclusion.

'_Summer Spiral…'_ She liked the sound of this one. Grilled skirt steak topped with melted mozzarella, onions, and oregano. On the side steamed vegetables marinated with lemon vinaigrette. It was something simple though appetizing.

She placed the menu down and once again looked around the restaurant. From her purse she pulled out a red notepad and pen. She hid it between the nicely folded napkins and started jot down her thoughts of the place. After all, she wasn't simply here for a fancy dinner, but for work.

"_A new restaurant opened up on Hebi Avenue." The pink haired woman looked up from her pile of papers which were menus, articles, drafts, reviews, and many little notes. Behind her lenses she stared with curious eyes at her boss who made his way into her office. The loud chattering from the outside was gone as the door was closed._

_The brunette stood in front of the desk with his arms crossed. "It's called Mikoto. It has become pretty popular rather quickly. It opened four months ago and already has the people talking and celebrities going."_

_Sakura smirked. She already knew where this was leading to. She leaned back into her leather seat. "So you want me to check it out?"_

_Neji nodded at this. "Yes. You are one of the magazine's best food critics." He took out a paper with the address of the new place. "Reservations have already been made. And your review is to be printed in next week's issue."_

Once again, Sakura Haruno found her sitting in another five star restaurant. The twenty-five year old critic continued writing down notes and her thoughts on Mikoto.

_Location: Midtown, not too far from the shopping district. It has a view of the entrance of Hokage Park. Dark colors give the place a mysterious aura. The waiters dress to fit the theme. And they don't look half bad. Can definitely see why women make up the majority of the customers. Looking at the food around me, it nicely crafted and ornamented. The smell is just…Great! Though, I wonder about the one who make all of this…_

"Trust me you're going to love this restaurant. The food is fantastic! Plus the head chef is just gorgeous."

Sakura stopped her writing and looked up at this. She listened closely to what the women behind her add to say.

"Really? How gorgeous? Like Yuu or Shinji?" Comparing the chef to two top actors?

"Neither. Those men are nothing compared to this hottie. I saw him in the newspaper two days ago. And I was blown away by his face. Tall, dark, and very handsome!"

The pink haired woman was curious now. She definitely had to see him. Right now, it wasn't clicking in her head that a _gorgeous and handsome hottie_ was working in the kitchen. Most of the chefs Sakura knew didn't have the women talking this much.

"Nakamura-san?" She didn't even notice Suigetsu had returned.

The man repeated her name waiting for a reply before he placed down her drink and appetizer. The man rolled his purple eyes. He was getting a bit tired of playing the polite waiter.

"Excuse me?" His tone was bit stronger than before. He placed down the drink with force. His patience was growing thin.

That instantly got the woman's attention. "Oh!"

"Are you ready to order Nakamura-san?"

Sakura was confused for a moment. What did he just call her? Naka-

That's right! She was using her pseudonym, her false name. Sakura quickly smiled, "Yes I would like…"

...-...

"Boy!" The silver haired waiter stopped and prayed that the dishes of creamy desserts he was carrying wouldn't fall. Thankfully, his prayers were answered. The waiter turned around slowly to face the woman that had been getting him problems all night.

"Yes, madam." He tried to sound polite.

The small woman was pink in anger. "Where is my food?" She demanded.

The young man sighed and falsely smiled. "Madam, I told you, our chef is preparing a special and one of kind dish just for you. Please be patient." Only 20 minutes passed! Couldn't the lady wait a little longer?

Nope, she couldn't. The woman didn't like it one bit. "Listen to me boy!" She stepped closer to the waiter and he took steps back. In his hands the plates wobble in his hand.

"I am a paying customer here!" She poked her finger into his chest. He kept on moving back not wanting to be near this crazy woman. "I demand my food! I demand good service!" The woman's voice rose higher and higher with each word. By now the whole restaurant had their attention on them.

The red headed hostess peaked into the main sections of the restaurant. Even from the waiting area, she was able to hear the small woman's yelling. The hostess wasted no time to call for the manager.

"Sasuke-kun, we have a problem."

...-...

He slammed down the phone.

Damn it! You got to be kidding! Someone come out with the hidden cameras already because Sasuke didn't like this joke.

A single woman was causing uproar in his restaurant.

Sasuke looked down at the finished plate. It was the new dish that he just came up with just to please that damn woman. The younger Uchiha was playing nice, but it looks like he won't be able to keep that up now.

From what Karin just told him, he'll have to make his entrance and show the woman the door.

"Kankuro take over. I'll have to deal with her." The chestnut brown headed chef nodded and started directing the others in the kitchen.

Sasuke headed towards the main section of the restaurant and quickly heard a whining voice.

"How dare you make your clients wait?"

The black haired man sighed as he started to walk towards the angry woman and nervous waiter who was shaking with the dessert plates.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Sasuke asked. His tone was bitter and clearly showed that he wasn't in the mood.

"The problem?" The woman shrieked. "I'll tell you! My meal isn't here yet!" She turned her glared towards the young chef. "How long do I have to wait?"

Sasuke gave her a mocking smile. "Madam you won't have to wait any longer. Because you're leaving now."

The woman gasped. "You are kicking me out?"

"Yes I am."

"I demand to speak to the owner."

"You are." Sasuke crossed his arms. "I will ask you again…leave." He glared at the woman.

The woman was red. "Very well, I'll leave, but I'll warn you now you will regret this!" The woman grabbed her purse and kept her intense glare on the chef.

"Move boy!" She pushed her way by the silver waiter who messed his footing and bumped into a table.

The young man's eyes widen. _'The plates!'_

...-...

Sakura can only remember three things.

A short woman screaming.

A man's voice.

Falling off the chair.

Though, she doesn't remember how exactly she ended up with whip cream, strawberry syrup, mango ice cream, chocolate fudge, blueberry pie, and fruit salad all over her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry! It was my fault!"

Sakura didn't pay attention to the voices or the worry glances she was receiving from others. She was still in a state of shock. The pink haired woman slowly sat herself up. She looked down at her outfit that was ruin by the sweet treats.

_Ruin?_ **Ruin?** As in dirty? Her new clothes dirty? The one she bought earlier today? The blouse that she fought for from that tourist was now soiled by chocolate fudge and cherry syrup? Her new jacket that she got custom made was now stained with fruity ice cream?

Sakura felt her cheeks turn red from both anger and embarrassment. This was not good.

Maybe if she talks this out things won't be so bad, right? Right? Sakura was trying hard to control her rage. One thing that Sakura is known for very well is her temper.

The evening started out so lovely. She got out of work early. She did some shopping for herself and for Ino's bridal shower. She came to the restaurant to write her review. And now, she was covered in expensive dessert and her expensive outfit gone. She knew dry cleaning wasn't going to cut.

"Excuse me…" She slowly got up on her two feet. She took a hold of table for support. The marble floor was slippery from the sticky toppings. "I wou-"

"Don't tell me you're also going to start screaming?" Sasuke had his back turned towards the woman. He was aware of what happened to her. It was mistake, but right now he wanted nothing to do with it. He was ready to go back to the kitchen. He couldn't be wasting time here. That other short woman caused the ticking bomb within him to explode.

"I don't have time to deal with this non sense." He didn't bother to look over his shoulder. He was feeling a headache coming along. "Do me a favor and leave. My patience is gone. I don't wish to deal with another nagging woman."

Sakura couldn't believe what this man was saying. He wasn't even hearing her out? Wasn't it his waiter that dropped the plates on her? It was his food that was over her! Her green eyes glared holes into his back.

"You are distracting my clients and probably making them lose their appetite." Sasuke started to walk away, "Go to the bathroom and leave my restaurant."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out." He left with that.

Sakura never in her life was treated like this. She clenched her fist. Her nails dug into her skin.

Okay, he wanted her to leave? That was perfectly fine with her.

"Miss?" The silver headed waiter along with the rest of the restaurant watched as the woman with chocolate and whips cream on her head smiled and politely asked where the bathroom is.

"Are you okay? In behalf on my boss, I would like to apologize."

"Don't worry about me." Sakura acted, "Everything will be fine." She lied.

...-...

**One week later**

Rudy eyes widened as her eyes read over the words in the article. "No way…" She whispered, but it was loud enough for the blue haired man beside to hear.

"Karin? What?" Suigetsu asked as he leaned in closer.

The red headed shook her head. "Nothing!" She held the magazine close to her chest. "Nothing! It was just something about Yuu and Shinji." She lied as she tried to hide the magazine into her bag.

The man beside her wasn't buying it. He took a hold of the paper before she hid it. "Give me that." He said as he grabbed it from her hands.

"No!"

"Woah…" His purple eyes read over the same article she had read.

"Give it back, damn it!" Karin cried. She was losing her temper. Just as she was about to punch the guy, their boss entered the break room. It was rare to see the head chef taking a break. However, lately the restaurant's business has slow down bit and not many hands were needed in the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun…" Karin smiled however she quickly frowned as she thought back to the article.

"How much do you wanna bet it was the short lady from last week?" Suigetsu thought aloud.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow when he was reminded of _that_ woman. "What are you talking about?" The incident of the prior week was fresh on his mind.

"This!" The other threw the magazine towards his boss, before Karin had a chance to say or do anything.

Sasuke caught it with ease. His ebony eyes instantly saw the word Mikoto.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't believe what that says! People don't read that magazine! It's not _that_ popular." Karin protested as she made way towards her boss, but quickly stopped when she sensed a dark aura around him. She hesitated to move any closer.

Suigetsu laughed. Not _that_ popular? Come on, who doesn't know of Leaves Magazine? It's one of the most popular and influential ones around. It published national and international. Everyone reads it! It has articles and reviews stretching from politics to fashion.

"Shut up water boy!" The glassed eyed woman yelled as the other's laughter annoyed her.

Sasuke was ignoring the words of his employees and only focused on the words of the review.

_**Mikoto? This critic says it should be burned down. (0/5 Stars)**__  
S.H  
_

_Ladies and gentlemen, don't let the looks fool you. Sure, it looks classily and a wonderful place to pop the question, but really underneath it's just a dog house…_


	2. Recipe Two

I don't own Naruto and never will…

Thank you for the reviews. The story is alive. I'm catching up on my stories before school starts.

Be warned of OOC! Grammar mistakes here and there.

"Mikoto? This critic says it should be burned down." S.H will die. Sasuke will make sure of that. How dare he (or she) give his restaurant such a review? This chef has one goal in mind: Revenge! Oh yes, also find out who that new pink customer is. Sasu x Saku

**It Tastes like Romance and Disaster**

**Recipe Two

* * *

**

_Where to begin to describe such a place…The moment you enter restaurant, you are greeted with the awful combination of navy blue, bright purple and ashy gray. Lovely colors tainted now in my memory because of this restaurant. It gives one the feeling that he just entered the home of the evil sinful snake witch. She's in the corner watching you eat (overpriced meals, by the way) and waiting to attack you with her poisonous bite. –shivers- Do you want to eat in such an atmosphere? However, the nightmare doesn't stop here-_

Tenten didn't know what to think as she continued to read the review. Her soft coco eyes looked up from the article to the critic. "Sakura!"

Her little outburst caught the attention of those in the diner where they were having lunch. The photographer instantly became embarrassed at the eyes staring at her. "How could you?" She turned her attention back to her co-worker.

The pink haired columnist had a proud smirk on her lovely face. "How could I what?" She purred out. Her jade eyes shined with mischief.

The other woman across from her didn't know where to begin. Her eyes overlooked the article that bashed the new restaurant. "You can't be serious?" It was the only thought she could voice.

Sakura shrugged. "Neji asked me to review and so I did." She took a sip of her strawberry lemonade. She smiled. She loved the sour yet sweet taste. The diner was a favorite for the young woman, one of the best service and meals unlike another certain place.

"It's just unfair." Tenten said as she folded the magazine down. The brunette leaned back into the soft cushion of the booth. She shook her head in disapproval.

Sakura didn't like the look she was receiving from her friend. "They were unfair." She defended her case. Did Tenten think she was going to take their treatment lying down? Oh no, she was Sakura Haruno, she could make or break a restaurant. She was definitely going to fight back.

The photographer remained composed. She knew the other was bitter about the whole situation. However, the article was just a childish attack. "Sakura, you know that you can't mix in your own personal affairs in your work."

"It's a review!" Sakura's voice was a little too loud for some of the other costumer's liking. However, the angry cherry blossom didn't care. "It's my opinion, so I can."

Tenten watched Sakura take a drink from her lemonade. "However, there is a limit." Tenten jumped when Sakura slammed down her glass cup against the wooden surface. "You are being unreasonable." The older of the two woman finishing saying with some fear building inside.

Sakura wanted Tenten to drop the topic, but there was no end. "You're job is to take pictures and mine is to evaluate restaurants." She clearly said to her friend. She knew Tenten was only giving her honest opinion. Sakura respected that about her co-worker…however, at the moment…

"Hey, I have written a few articles myself." Tenten knew a few things about journalism. "I know, it was a bad-" Sakura's sour reaction made Tenten quickly change her words. "Ok, _dreadful_, _terrible_, _disastrous_ experience. You were covered in food, new outfit ruin, humiliated, and kicked out, but…"

"But?" Memories of that evening came flooding back to the author. She was hoping her mind would delete them already. "Where is the positive in all this?" Sakura demanded.

Tenten smirked at the question. "You got a new hair cut." She pointed at her friend's short pink locks. It was the opposite of what the woman had last week. Tenten wasn't complaining, she loved the new appearance. It gave Sakura a new edgy, high style look. It was eye catching.

Sakura's temper cooled down with that comment. Her vanity side was showing a little. "Thank you." The fudge, syrup, and other sugar treats ruined her hair. She decided to chop it up and go short. And it wasn't a bad decision.

"But my gorgeous hair doesn't make up for their rude behavior." Sakura said. Tenten rolled her eyes in a mocking fashion. Sakura wasn't going to stop.

The brunette finished her drink, cool cherry limeade, and sighed. Her eyes made a short glance to the clock across the diner. It looks like their lunch break is almost over.

It was time to conclude this. "I know there's no way to reason with you. However, Sakura…" Tenten thought for a moment. "…you went a little too far with the review or should I say bashing. It's not professional."

Sakura was representing Leaves Magazine. They were well known for their expert columnists and intellectual articles. This is a reputation to be proud of and to keep. True, bad reviews were written before, but they have real evidence to back it back up. Sadly, Sakura's didn't have that for Mikoto's review.

"Fine…" Sakura knew what Tenten was thinking. She didn't like the little guilt setting in her mind. Why did Tenten have to be logical? "I'll write a more '_professional'_ one." The cherry blossom's voice held sarcasm. "In a year." Sakura gave Tenten a charming smile as she got up to pay at the cashier.

Tenten followed behind the other. "I'll make you keep that promise."

Sakura heard the teasing tone in the other's voice. She knew exactly what to say to wipe that grin off Tenten's face. "No wonder Neji is so fond of you." As she predicted, the photographer colored up in a pretty shade of rosy pink. "You are such a goody girl."

"Sakura!"

...-...

_The service was dreadful much like their dishes. So when you choke their food, don't get your hopes up that one of their waiters will save you._

The neatly Time New Roman 10 font words of the article stared back at the frustrated Uchiha. They were haunting, mocking, laughing at him!

It was Sasuke's tenth time reading the blasted review today. Two days have passed since he got a hold of the magazine. Two days of slow business, two days of hearing the worry whispers from his employees, and two days of non-stop questions from annoying journalists.

"_What exactly happen to make H-san write a bad review like this?"_

"_How could a restaurant that started off so well now be going out of business?"_

"_Are you planning to renovate the place or quit the food business?"_

Sasuke was beyond enraged. There wasn't a word in the dictionary to explain Sasuke Uchiha's fury. The head chef was ready to lead an army and declare war against Leaves Magazine, no…S.H!

How dare this good for nothing critic write false words about his restaurant? The review was nothing, but a poor rant of an angry asshole (or bitch).

Yet…the damn critic did and people were eating it up.

Sasuke sighed and reached for some aspirin. He already went through two boxes of the pain killers. It was getting worse. This whole mess was just a disaster.

"Why…?" He whispered to himself. The dark headed man placed down his water and stared up at the ceiling of his office.

What did he do to deserve this? Was this all bad karma from last week's night? Was S.H hiding in the crowd that night? Was it one of the two women he kicked out? Sasuke shook his head at the thought. It's impossible. He doubted that those women knew how to roll sushi properly.

It's just one bad review and it's not something to worry about. Doesn't everyone have one tough critic? However, the fact that it's coming from _Leaves_…well it's a big deal. Many of the reviews that the magazine prints are framed up on the walls of a restaurant, it's a medal. Sasuke, though he won't admit aloud, wanted to do the same, wanted a good review to frame up.

"Damn it!" Sasuke ran his fingers through his dark locks.

_Ring Ring_

The chef glared at the phone. He wasn't in the moment to humor people.

_Ring Ring_

He ignored the phone call and decided to get to work on finding out WHO wrote the article. His fingers danced over the papers on his cluttered desk. He went back in records to look at every guest that came to the restaurant. Sasuke was determined to find the person. They had no right…NONE!

The mission at hand was to find this so called S.H. He brushed on the critic and surprisingly there was little inform to be found on the columnist.

The gender was unknown. The age was also unknown. The journalist's initials only appeared in the food section of the magazine. He or she was Japanese and grew up in Konoha and had a dream to be a doctor. Yet, studied journalism and culinary. Other than that there was nothing else. It left the reader (Sasuke) wondering who S.H was.

_Ring Ring_

The phone didn't stop and Sasuke didn't stop ignoring. His black coal eyes focused on the guestbook. He scanned the names and the notes Karin made on the side. He had to remember to thank the hostess, she wrote down who was each person.

And so far, there were fifty-nine matches and the number increased as he read on. It seemed that the initials S.H was popular. Seto Hiroki, Satake Hokuto, Sakuragi Haruko, Sakurai Hirokazu, Shizuka Hiromi, Sakuraba Hiromichi, and the list can go on…

It wasn't going to be easy.

_Beep…Please leave a message after the tone._

Sasuke wasn't planning on listening to the message. Just as he was about to mute it, the caller's voice's immediately caused Sasuke to freeze.

"_I don't like to be ignored little brother."_

The younger Uchiha didn't make a motion to pick up the phone.

"_I know you are there Sasuke."_ Itachi's cool voice rang out through the speakers. _"I see the review has you hiding under your desk." _Sasuke knew his brother was enjoying this whole disaster very much. It just proved that he failed without his brother's help.

Silence took over for a moment. Sasuke still had no intend to answer.

Itachi cleared his throat. _"Very well, I see you don't want to talk to big brother yet. Though, listen well…"_

Sasuke had his hands balled back into fists. He didn't like his brother's tone. He remained quiet.

"_I read the article. I'm disappointed. You know that mother wouldn't have liked this. Her name is now associated with this failure."_

Sasuke felt his heart clench at the mention of their decreased mother.

"_Sasuke, I told you not to rush into this. I told you that I was going to help you, yet you refused and look where it had led you. If it was any other publication, I wouldn't have cared…but since this is Leaves." _There was a sigh on the other end.

"_Luckily, I managed to pull some strings and talked to one of the superiors at Leaves…you will be happy to know that the review won't be in the international or national edition. It will remain regional. I'm working to get another review."_

Sasuke didn't like big brother was coming to the rescue. He wasn't a kid anymore. Then Itachi said the words he dreaded.

"_I will be coming over. Remember, the restaurant is also under my name. Good bye, little brother."_

_Beep_

Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening.

"And it's all that asshole's fault." S.H had to died…

...-...

**Two Days Later**

Sakura sighed as her taxi cab pulled over at the entrance of the _restaurant_.

'_Why_?' Her mind was crying out that little question for the past three hours.

The woman tilted her head back and massaged her forehead to stop the upcoming headache and memories from flowing back. Luckily, it worked. She just kept thinking, why exactly she was there.

"Madam…" The cab driver turned around waiting for his money.

The pink haired critic smiled politely and mumbled an apology as she reached for purse. Even after she paid she was still weary of getting out. However, the meter was running and she wasn't going to pay extra.

"Thank you." Sakura slammed the car door and carefully, but slowly turned around.

_Mikoto_…

Sakura was back, but not to write another review.

"_Hey Sakura." The door to her office opened and stepping in was the new creative director of the magazine and her best friend's future husband._

_Sakura raised an eyebrow. "It's rare to see you around this section, Sai." It was rare to see him at all in the building. Sai was constantly running with Ino shopping for their upcoming wedding._

_The dark headed man smiled as he took a seat. "Ino is shopping for table cloths today." He said in a rather bored tone. "She was going with mother."_

_The woman laughed. She knew that Sai was not in best terms with Ino's mother. "So you ditched them and sneaked off to work?" Sakura didn't stop laughing._

"_While you and Tenten went out for lunch…" Sai quickly changed the topic. He was pleased that his friend was mocking him. "…you got a call from some guy named Naruto Uzumaki."_

_If only Sai had his stretch pad. He would have loved to capture the other's face. Sai smiled. "So this Uzumaki is…?"_

_Sakura ignored the question and asked one of her own. "Did he leave a number?"_

"_Yes." He reached into his pocket and handed her a little post it._

"_Thanks." She settled back into her seat and stared long and hard look at the number. "Sai, please don't tell Ino about this."_

_The man instantly took notice of the seriousness in her tone. Before he could give his word of silence, his mobile rang off. It was a very familiar ring telling him that it was Ino. "I'll take it outside." Sai got up and headed towards the door. Before leaving and he turned, "Want me to give you a ride?"_

_Sakura nodded. "Thanks." She began to reach to the phone. She might as well get this over with. She dialed the number to call Naruto._

_Ring Ring_

_Sakura took a breath as she waited for the caller to pick up._

"_Hello! You just called the greatest man in the world!" Even after two years he didn't change one bit. Still as cheerful as ever._

_The woman smiled. "So Jiraiya finally gave up his title to you, Naruto?"_

"_Sakura-chan!" _

"_So after two years it's now that you decided to call me, huh?" Sakura teased him over the phone._

_The other chuckled. "Yes and with good reason too!"_

_To say that Sakura was a little curious was understatement. "So what is it?"_

"_I want to tell you in person." He paused. "On Saturday can we meet up for lunch like at 1ish? That's if you're free, of course."_

_Sakura made a quick glance at her desktop's calendar. "Yes. Where? And no ramen stand please."_

_She swore she heard him curse. "Fine. I know! The restaurant on Hebi avenue, Mikoto."_

Now, here she was the last place she wanted to dine. Why would one want to come back to the place that they were humiliated at?

Sakura dragged her legs and walked towards the doors. Like before she was greeted by the red headed waitress who was flipping through a gossip magazine which happened to be Leaves.

"Excuse me?" Sakura falsely smiled.

Karin jumped at the entrance of the other. They didn't get too many people after the review. "Sorry miss." She tucked away the magazine. "Name please?" The red head looked strangely at the woman across from her. The pink hair and green eyes looked oddly familiar. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes. "Under the name Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, yes for two." Karin took one menu. "I guess you came early or he is running late." She stopped trying to guess where she knew Sakura from. Too many people came to the restaurant to even bother to remember.

...-...

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you take a breather and walk around the park?" Kankuro suggested to the executive chef who finished adding the last touches to a dish. He turned off the water and brought the washed vegetables to the counter for chopping.

The head chef wiped his hands clean as he considered his assistant's words. Sasuke was clearly looking well after the news he received from his brother two days ago. It was taking a toll on him. He looked up to meet the grin of his sous chef, second in command of the kitchen. Kankuro didn't seem affected by the review. He shrugged it off saying that the critic had no taste.

The Uchiha nodded and undid his apron. He tucked away his hat and walked towards the doors. "If anything burns…"

Kankuro chuckled. "You will fire me, I know."

Sasuke gave his famous smirk. "Nope, I will burn your puppets."

...-...

Sakura was surprised that she wasn't recognized. She was served by the same hostess and waiter, Suigetsu, yet neither acknowledged her as another special. The woman was grateful for this. Though, there was the silver headed waiter who almost tripped when he saw her. She brushed it off and continued to look at the menu.

Her green eyes looked over their wine selection. Was it too early for wine? She decided to start off with a drink. It would be rude to order her meal without Naruto. Speaking of who, he was running twenty minutes late.

Trust Naruto to make it on time for anytime. _'So that's why he said 2ish…' _She thought to herself. She shrugged, might as well take advantage that he will be paying. She smiled at that.

Sakura was interested in two wines, both sweet dessert wines. Though, she wondered if they allowed some tasting before ordering. Taking the advantage of the nearest employee near her, she asked.

"Excuse me?" Sakura signaled over the tall dark headed chef.

Sasuke walked through the main area of his restaurant. It was moderately full. His lips tipped to a tiny smile. It seems that today wasn't so bad.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke was caught off by the soft yet demanding voice. He didn't know why, but he stopped. Normally, he wouldn't tend to customers, unless some commotion like last week. He looked down at the table beside him. He was greeted with a nice view.

Sasuke wasn't one to stare, yet…he couldn't help himself. The woman was concentrated on the wine list as he did on her. Her green eyes gleamed with some interest as she read. Sasuke noticed it was a deep shade of light green…reminded him of pistachio, his favorite shade of green. Funny that he was thinking of dessert. Though, it didn't stop. Her short bubble gum colored hair reminded him of strawberry ice cream. He can smell her shampoo and it was strawberry!

Sakura didn't look up from the menu. "Before I order, I want to do some wine tasting. Do you allow that here…?" She looked up at the man.

Her jade green eyes widen as she recalled who exactly this man was. She didn't know either to scream insults, laugh in his face for the review, or…dare she say it…blush.

Last time, she didn't get a clear look of his face. She can definitely see why he was compared to the hottest actors. She wouldn't say it out aloud (well to his face), but he was gorgeous.

"Yes, we do." His voice was low and...sensual.

And Sakura blushed.


End file.
